Kat 3
Kat 3 was a wedge-shaped robot with a pneumatic axe which competed in Series 5-7 of Robot Wars, which was painted orange with black tiger stripes to match the team's outfits. Originally it had been a double wedge running on two go-kart wheels to drive up to 16mph with an gas-powered overhead swinging axe, but it had a high ground clearance which was significant against Panic Attack, so the robot was changed for Series 6. The robot was now similar in design to Dominator 2, but was slower at 10mph and had more of a conventional wedge shape (compared to the double-V shape of Dominator 2). Kat 3 took on Woden, Granny's Revenge, and future champions Typhoon 2 at the Series 6 qualifiers. Woden started strongly, quickly flipping over Granny's Revenge and Typhoon 2, but Kat 3 managed to immobilised Woden with its axe, thereby winning the qualifier and qualifying for for Series 6. For Series 7, the wedge was more pointed, had a lower ground clearance, an improved aluminium body and a polycarbonate base mounted on a central spine, and the axe was upgraded to strike 50 times per battle. Kat 3 reached the Heat Final in Series 5 and 7, but lost on both occasions. The team also won the Sportsmanship Award in Series 6. Robot History Series 5 Kat 3 started well in its first battle against the 19th seeds Mini Morg, hitting them with their axe and pulling them around the arena. Mini Morg attacked them with their rear axe, but did do no damage. After pushing Mini Morg into Sir Killalot, Kat 3 opened the pit and nudged the 19th seed down. It then fought Major Tom in the second round, in a battle unofficially voted the funniest battle of the show. Major Tom started well, ramming Kat 3 around the arena and, shoved it into the pit release, but then reversed straight onto the descending pit and went down with it. Both teams were uncontrollably laughing in the post match interview. Kat 3 then fought former champions and 6th seeds Panic Attack in its Heat Final. The former champions immediately got underneath. However, because Kat 3 had no baseplate, the robot got stuck on Panic Attack's forks. This allowed the sixth seeds to steer it around the arena endlessly, and Kat 3 could do no damage with their axe. Eventually, it got shoved into the pit button, and Panic Attack pushed it towards the pit. It held on momentarily, but finally went down. Series 6 Little was seen of the upgraded Kat 3 in the first round. It tried to hit Revenge of Trouble & Strife with its axe, but after that the weapon remained in the fired position. Despite being flipped by Bulldog Breed and being unable to recover, it still qualified along with it as Spin Doctor and Revenge of Trouble & Strife were both eliminated first, having both been flipped over by Bulldog Breed. Kat 3 then faced Barber-Ous 2 in the Heat Semi-Final. Kat 3 was overturned by the drum of Barber-Ous, which also took off one of its panels in the process. Kat 3 became stuck on the arena side wall. Despite firing the axe constantly, it stayed on its side, and was counted out by Refbot. Sir Killalot dragged Kat 3 towards the Floor Flipper where in another attempt to self-right, broke its own axe off after the damage it took from the house robots. It was then thrown into the air, and was eliminated from the Sixth Wars. At the end of the series, Kat 3 was announced the winner of the Sportsmanship Award. Extreme 2 Kat 3 only entered the Iron Maidens tournament, where Georje and Julie-Ann were joined by Hazel Hezlop of Team Firestorm. Kat 3 struggled greatly in its first match against Behemoth and Riptilion, as it was swiftly overturned by Behemoth and left flailing around against the side wall. Riptilion and Behemoth assaulted it, but Kat 3 finally hooked its axe on Riptilion's dome, and self-righted. Riptilion began to show signs of impaired movement, and Kat 3 impaled it with the axe, dragging it around and by the open pit, pushing it most of the way in, before Mr. Psycho finished the job. In the second round, it fought Pussycat. Although Kat 3 landed the first blow, Pussycat did the most damage, buckling the front wedge, and tearing strips of Kat 3's armour off one side. Kat 3 redeemed itself when Pussycat drove into a CPZ, and managing to land more axe blows. However, Pussycat's blade inflicted more punishment, peeling more of Kat 3's armour off. Kat 3 kept its aggression up, and held on for the judges decision, which was in favour of Team Kat, not Team KaterKiller. Series 7 In the first round melee, Kat 3 met Hard, T-Wrecks, and Velocirippa. At the start, Kat 3 stayed out of the action before attacking Velocirippa with its axe. Kat 3 then got under Velocirippa only to get stuck on the arena floor. It was freed by Refbot, before axing Velocirippa and T-Wrecks. Kat 3 lost its axe point, but T-Wrecks and Velocirippa were pitted by Hard. In Round Two, Kat 3 met newcomers Mantis. Kat 3 got in a few axe blows before getting the axe stuck in Mantis' frame. When Kat 3 retracted the axe, Mantis pressed the pit button, dodged Kat 3's axe blows, and flipped it over. Kat 3 self-righted instantly. In the last 10 seconds, Mantis flipped Kat 3 onto the wall, but Kat 3 self righted. The judges gave the decision to Kat 3, who met Bulldog Breed (whom it previously met in Series 6) in the Heat Final. Kat 3 axed Bulldog Breed, who flipped it over. Kat 3 self righted into Sir Killalot, but escaped. Kat 3 pressed the pit button, before Bulldog Breed flipped it into Killalot. Kat 3 was then flipped on top of the large house robot, but escaped, before being flipped two more times as time ran out. The judges gave the match to Bulldog Breed. Kat 3 also participated in the Axe Attack. Kat 3 slammed into Iron-Awe 2.1 before being attacked by Cassius Chrome. Kat 3 then broke down and was attacked by Shunt and counted out. Hydra and Iron-Awe attacked the house robots. Hydra was pitted, and Kat 3 was placed on the floor flipper and was flung at Cease. Kat 3 was also involved in All-Stars, and in its first round match, the competitors all immediately attacked the House Robots. Cassius Chrome pushed Kat 3 across the arena, Kat 3 then axed Cassius Chrome causing the house robot's eye to fall out. Firestorm 5 then drove into the pit, and Kat 3 axed Bigger Brother, who followed Firestorm into the pit, allowing Kat 3 and Panic Attack into Round Two. Kat 3 met Pussycat. Kat 3 kept missing with their axe, while Pusscat kept attacking the side of Kat 3, but only appeared to make scratches and superficialdamage. Kat 3 activated the pit release button, and rammed Pussycat again, but the design of the two robots meant that when they were side by side, neither robot's weapon could do serious damage. Kat 3's axe head then bent as Pussycat attacked the axe.The judges and crowd gave Pussycat the win on points. US Season 2 Kat 3's only appearance in Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors was in the International Championship in Season 2. It had an unlucky draw in the first round as it was to fight World Champion Razer. Razer crushed Kat 3 several times until eventually Kat 3 lost power and was eliminated. Nickelodeon In this series, Kat 3 was joined by Team EyeEye's Ian Inglis and driven by Jade Spaven. Kat 3 fought alongside Bigger Brother in the International Tag Team Terror competition against Ming 3 and Rick. It started off axing Rick's wedge, but not causing much damage. Rick then flipped Kat 3 over several times but Bigger Brother flipped it back over each time. By now, all four robots were fighting in the arena together. Kat 3 tried to land another axe blow but hit Bigger Brother by accident. The fight eventually went to the judges who decided to eliminate Bigger Brother and Kat 3. Both Kat 3 and Run Away was unable to participate in the Playoff, so Bigger Brother had to face Zanzara alone. Bigger Brother spent much of the fight flipping Zanzara all around the arena and into the House Robots, but was unable to finish it off. Bigger Brother eventually won on a judges' decision. Bigger Brother and Kat 3 took 3rd place overall. Results |} Kat3Unpainted.jpg|Kat 3 unpainted before Series 7 Kat3 in trailer.jpg|Kat 3 arriving at the Series 7 qualifers File:Kat3.jpg|Kat 3 in the pits during Series 7 Kat'sWhisker's_tg02.jpg|Kat's Whisker's during the Assault Course of Techno Games 2002 212px-Teamsnowcat.jpg|Kat's Whiskers with Snowstorm at Techno Games in 2003 Wins/Losses *UK Wins: 7 *UK Losses: 6 *US Wins: 1 *US Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3-4: Entered with Kater Killer *Series 5: Heat Final *Series 6: Heat, Round 2 *Series 7: Heat Final Outside Robot Wars Like many Robot Wars competitors Team KaterKiller entered Techno Games in 2002. The team entered a weaponless Kat 3, renamed Kat's Whiskers, in the football tournament. It was teamed with Snowstorm, a white and blue, weaponless Firestorm where they won the silver medal. Losing 5-0 to Storm Chaser and Sprocket in the final. Kat's Whiskers also competed in the Assault Course Event in 2002, beating Stanoscloir in the first round but losing to Wolf. Kat's Whiskers (this time being the Series 6 model unlike the Series 5 model from the previous year) returned the following year for the football tournament only, this time coloured white. However, they were less successful, losing 2-1 to the Skeleton Crew in the first round. Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:Sportsmanship Award winners Category:Nickelodeon competitors Category:International event only competitors in the US Series Category:Robots from Surrey Category:Robots that debuted in Series 5 Category:UK Representatives Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:All-Star Robots Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Competitors in Techno Games Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots to defeat a seed Category:Robots that bore the UK flag Category:Tag Team Competitors Category:UK Heat Finalists